Work tables of all sizes and descriptions have been made for a long time. The prior art is extensive and is directed to the various specific uses of such tables.
The tables are such that they have the capability of removing noxious odors, fumes, and liquids, and the like, but none of the tables represented by the prior art do all of these tasks in combination and moreover, none of the tables of the prior art do these tasks efficiently and economically.
Such prior art tables are represented by, for example the deluxe pedestal autopsy table manufactured by the Jewett Refrigerator Company and described and illustrated in a specification sheet having the form number PP684 showing model DPEM. This table has as its design features height control, integral sink, downward air exhaust, perforated body supports, i.e. table tops, center drain with basket strainer, perforated standpipe overflow and the like. The table is designed with a flat top surface and a convex bottom surface such that the fluids, et cetera drain to the center of the table for removal.
Tyler, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,530, issued Nov. 19, 1935, shows a vegetable table having a perforated top surface, which is actually a large mesh screen, to allow any vegetables laid thereupon to drain. The bottom of the table has a convex configuration with a moderately angled drop analogous to the autopsy table mentioned above. The Tyler table does not have an exhaust system, however, some modicum of air is allowed to flow over the vegetables by the action of water pumps which pump a continuous flow of water to cause a mist, which moves the surrounding air.
Polen, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,230, issued May 6, 1969, deals with a work table which is a laboratory table having internal ventilating means to remove vapors or gases from the uppermost surfaces of the working area of the table. This table allegedly provides for the removal of heavier than air gases. It should be noted that this table has a flat bottom surface, and the top surface is solid, with the flow of air being conducted over the outside edges of the top of the table. No perforated surface is shown or disclosed.
Howorth, in U.S. Pat No. 4,650,171, deals with an autopsy table which has a solid top surface and controls the flow of air downward by the use of various sized drawers at the back of the table. The top surface is slanted towards one end to facilitate the removal of liquids, as it can be observed from the Howorth Figures, especially FIG. 1, the top surface of the table at its lowest end is in communication with the sink and not with the exhaust system under the table.
British patent 1,579,226, published Nov. 12, 1980, deals with an autopsy table in which the top surface is convex in shape with a moderate angling towards the center of the surface, whereupon all fumes and liquids can be drained into a duct which then allows exhaustion of them to a collection point.
Thus, it can be observed that none of the prior art devices suggest or anticipate the instant invention with all of its benefits.